


On the Road Again

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vacation, Brief discussion of drugs, Crack, Fundy is designated driver, I dont live in Australia but google maps says this should take 30 minutes, I usually write angst so hopefully this turned out well, Implied Dream SMP Vacation, Implied fundywastaken, It is briefly implied that tommy bit dream, No Angst, Ranboo & Nihachu & Fundy are Siblings, Ranboo & Nihachu are Siblings, Road Trips, This does not go well, but nothing graphic, i saw niki’s stream then no sibling fics and decided to make one myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Google Maps finally starts to load, and then Niki’s screen turns black. Fundy almost swears. The radio is still looping On the Road Again, but this time- this time everyone in the car feels its mocking tone.It’s fine. He’s been telling them both he knows where he’s going for the last two hours anyway.
Relationships: Fundy & Nihachu, Ranboo & Fundy, Ranboo & Nihachu, Ranboo & Nihachu & Fundy
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	On the Road Again

The rental station is quiet in the middle of the day. Fundy is not.

The man behind the counter had been scrolling through his phone when they’d came in, and the relief on his face his palpable when Fundy finally gets the keys and stops talking for a moment.

”Do you have any maps?” Niki asks. The man doesn’t even manage to open his mouth before Fundy responds.

”No no, I know where I’m going,” 

______________

Ranboo decides as soon as they get in the car that he is going to take a nap. He claims the seat behind the drivers—out of sight, out of mind—Fundy’ll see Niki first and so she’ll get asked to navigate and play music. Ignoring the 6’5” of him crammed in the seat, its the perfect napping place.

It takes three minutes for Fundy to ask Niki to put on music. On the Road again plays as soon as the radio is turned on. They listen to it once. They listen to it twice. Niki tries to change the station. Ranboo tries to play music on his phone (it ends up being dead).

On the Road Again keeps playing. Ranboo does not go to sleep.

______________

“I also forgot to tell you guys this, but at this point it’s a cult.” Fundy says.

”I kind of expected that,” Niki tells him.

“Yeah.” Ranboo says. The car lapses into silence.

Fundy opens his mouth. Closes it again. Then opens it again. “You know they make drugs?”

”They?”

”Yeah, they make drugs.”

”Why are we talking about drugs?” Ranboo asks.

”Drugs always make good small talk.” Niki nods to their brothers words.

______________

After 45 minutes of driving, Fundy pulls into a gas station.

”Are we lost?” Ranboo asks.

”No, I know exactly where I’m going,” Fundy says. Niki and Ranboo exchange glances. Fundy fills up the car, gives them money for snacks, and calls his fiancé.

(Ranboo buys a small dog plush inside. They name it Dogboo.)

When they’re all back in the car, Fundy tells them his phone is dead.

______________

An hour and thirty four minutes in, Niki decides enough is enough. The on/off button to the radio hasn’t been working. It’s taken them about three times as long as it should have to get to the Opera House. It needs to end. “Fundy.”

”Yes?”

”We are lost.”

”No, we’re almost there.”

”You’ve been saying that for the last hour!” Ranboo chimes in.

”Well, it’s true! I know Australia.” 

Niki pulls out her phone and checks her texts.

_**12:14 - Tommy / vacation time !!!** _

_i have been diteched_

_help_

_guys_

_hello?_

**_12:14 - Wilbur_ **

_we left tommy at the hotel with dream dw_

**_12:28 - Wilbur_ **

_where u guys at?_

She saves the address of the hotel from Phil and goes to pull up Google Maps.

_______________

Fundy does not know where he’s going. He refuses to admit this.

Dream came in yesterday, and told Fundy the drive from the airport to the Opera House took 27 minutes without breaking any laws. Fundy _may_ have decided to be just a little competitive, and took a short cut. He definitely knows where he’s supposed to go though. Niki does not need to be pulling up any kind of map. It’s fine that the app isn’t opening.

Google Maps finally starts to load, and then Niki’s screen turns black. Fundy almost swears. The radio is still looping On the Road Again, but this time- this time everyone in the car feels its mocking tone.

It’s fine. He’s been telling them both he knows where he’s going for the last two hours anyway.

(He still doesn’t argue when Niki tells him they should go to the hotel instead).

________________

Almost three hours after leaving the airport, Fundy’s phone turns back on. Niki is in her room across the hall, Ranboo is helping Tubbo with some kind of crisis, and Fundy’s own roommate (Dream) is nowhere to be found. He checks his messages. 

There are many. He decides to go to bed instead.

________________

(Bonus! Fundy’s texts)

_**12:14 - Tommy / vacation time !!!** _

_i have been diteched_

_help_

_guys_

_hello?_

**_12:14 - Dream <3_ **

_I know your phone is dead but just a heads up_

_I might have lost Tommy_

_Don’t tell Wilbur please_

**_12:27 - Dream <3_ **

_Very sure he’s no longer in the hotel_

_I’m going to go look for him_

**_1:41 - Tommy / vacation time !!!_ **

_wilbur you are a bitch_

_so is dream_

_i have found the opera house_

**_1:41 - Tubbo / vacation time !!!_ **

_oh no_

**_1:41 - Ponk / vacation time !!!_ **

_uhoh_

**_1:41 - Technoblade / vacation time !!!_ **

_HAHA!_

**_1:42 - Tommy / vacation time !!!_ **

_what_

**_1:42 - Wilbur / vacation time !!!_ **

_tommy we’re not there anymore_

**_1:42 - Tommy / vacation time !!!_ **

_oh_

**_1:42 - Dream <3_ **

_If I die Wilbur did it_

_**2:16 - Dream <3** _

_I think I might need a rabies shot_

**_2:43_ _\- Ranboob / vacation time !!!_ **

_we made it to the hotel!_

**_2:42 - Tubbo / vacation time !!!_ **

_meet in loby_

-


End file.
